When history plays over
by gleekgirl635
Summary: What happens when history of sophmore year plays over for Rachel and Finn's daughter Madison? Triolgy to 'New directions for Finn and Rachel' and '5 years later' hope you like it! PLZ R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Giggles and footsteps filled the air as Madison and her friend, Ursula, walked into the house. Finn followed behind like he always did he had his bag and Madison's backpack. Rachel was cooking dinner whn they walked in. She put down the spatula and gently kissed her husband. Rachel looked to see Maddie and Ursula were in her room now. Her room decorations had changed drastially since she was five. Instead on Butterflies fluttering over the walls it was now music notes scattered all over. Madison had become interested in music three years course Rachel was thrilled but Madison made it clear that she did not want to do it for a living it was more of a hobby, and she didn't want to have her children to go through what she and Ava hated when her mother was preforming mostly because she missed a lot of the first times. The first time she lost a tooth, the first time she fell off her bike.

"Teenagers," Finn sighed flopping on the couch.

"What happened?" Rachel asked laughing at Finn.

"Y'know Maddie wants a car, new clothes, there fighting over lip gloss." Rachel began to laugh at the last part.

"Well, she did get her license three months ago."

"Yeah but-" Rachel cut him off.

"Finn she took driver's ed. She got a perfect score I think she can handle it."

Finn took a deep breath. "I know but she's my baby."

"You're with her everyday. I think you can spend thirty minutes away from her."

"Okay, fine." He took a deep breath, he was defeated.

Rachel finished making dinner and Ava walked in.

"Hi Ava how was school?"

"Fine," She mumbled walking slowly upstairs.

Rachel and Finn exchanged looks.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go see." Rachel said walking to the stairs.

"Ava, are you okay?" Rachel asked through the door.

"I'm fine." She said angerly.

Rachel made her way into the room to see a sobbing Ava sitting on her bed.

"Ava I know somethings wrong."

"It's not fair! How can she give Krista the solo! I'm so much better than her!" Ava said crying.

Ava was not like her sister at all. She was dedicated to the arts just like Rachel.

"Honey, you're not always going to get the solo. There will be other ones."

"I know but I really wanted it."

"I know but I promise you, you'll get the next one." Ava nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. Rachel made it to the door, When she got downstairs she looked at Finn and let out a sigh.

"Girls!" She said.

"What happened?"

"She didn't get a solo." Finn started to chuckle.

"So... Ava." He said.

"So... Ava." She repeated.

Rachel went back upstairs to check on Madison and Ursula.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready Ursula are you staying?"

"Sure thanks Mrs. H." Ursula had become the 'Kimmy Gibbler' of the Hudson household. ( Ha ha 'Full House'!)

Rachel plated dinner and everyone came down. Like always there was never a moment of silence. After dinner Madison and Ursula went back upstairs.

"So what do you think you're going to do?" Ursula began.

"I don't know I mean he's dating Caroline so I got a zero percent chance of him dating me, I don't even thinks he knows I exist."

"I don't know, I mean you've told me the story of your parents. So..."

"Yeah but that's different I mean my dad's girlfriend got pregnant by his best friend."

"Okay, just stay on the positive side." She said grabbing her backpack.

"I should go I'll see you tomorrow." Madison waved as Ursula walked out the door.

She collasped on her breath and took a deep breath.

"What am I going to do." she said to herself.

Just like Finn always wanted to do he was the coach of the High school glee club. He loved knowing these kids were loving what they were doing. Being in New York helped the club a lot too, unlike New Directions the kids were treated with the respect and never went down the cold, sticky path of slushy facials.

"Okay," Finn began clasping his hands together walking into the choir. He began to write on the board.

"Ballad, I did this same exact assignment when I was in High school. Ballads have helped me and ruined situations in my life."

"Like what Mr. H?" Asked Stephanie, She was the 'Mercedes' of the group.

"Well, for one I sang a ballad to my ex-girlfriend and her parents kicked her out. I sang one to my now wife in high school and we ended up dating and eventually we got married." He looked at Madison who had her hand on her forehead.

"So, your assignment you are going to have a partner you are going to pick a ballad and then present it at the end of the month got it?" Everyone nodded.

"I pick Caroline," Aaron said looking at his girlfriend across the room talking to her friends.

"Ah ha ha. That's the catch, fate will be choosing your partners." He said remembering saying the same thing Will when he did this assignment.

"Okay. who wants to start?" Finn asked and saw Gwen's hand shoot up.

"Okay Gwen," Gwen casually got up and picked a name from the hat.

"Justin," She said cheerfully. Skipping back to her seat. The boys started to Oo and Justin shoved them. Next was Stephanie.

"Sam," She said groaning, she was not happy with fate. Again the boys Ooed.

Next was Ursula.

"Mark," She looked back at Madison who knew Ursula was very happy about fate, Ursula has had a crush on Mark since the fifth grade.

Madison then started to walk up, praying she would get mixed around the small pieces of paper and pulled one out her eyes shut tightly.

"Aaron," She said inside she was exploding. Caroline shot a look to her.

"Mr. H that's fair Aaron's my boyfriend.

"Fate has chosen." He said plainly. Caroline crossed her arms and stared down Madison the rest of rehersal. Madison walked to her seat and fist pumped with Ursula.

Everyone picked their partners and glee club went on. Madison went to her locker to grab the last few books she had. When she was half way done she was rudely interuppted by Caroline.

"Listen, you can sing with him all you want but you will never have him! He is my boyfriend and he has no reason to break up with me for you so back off!."

"Okay, you're right I mean only great girlfriends who mention their boyfriends in sentences never use their name." She said smirking at the blonde infront of her. Caroline was just like Quinn she was the head cheerleader and hated every bit of Madison. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away. Madison re-opened her locker and grab the last book and made her way to the car.

"Sorry it took me so long I was rudely interuppted." She said throwing her backpack in the back of the black toyota highlander.

"It's okay, so what'd you think of the assignment?" Finn asked now that Madison was sixteen they rarely talked she had outgrown her talkative personality.

"I think it will be fun."

"What about the whole fate choosing partner thing?"

"Awesome, It will be interesting since half the songs might be interesting I can't wait to hear what people come up with."

Once Madison was upstairs and Finn faintly heard her door close he let a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rachel questioned.

"Madison," He said.

"I decided to do the ballad lesson and the whole fate thing we did back in high school and Madison got Aaron."

"And the problem is?" Rachel asked.

"This kid is just like me when we were back in high school, he's dating the head cheerleader and I just don't want her to get hurt. I mean I see her staring at him."

"I see. But do you think that history is going to play over I mean I don't think the same thing could happen I mean what are the odds that the girl will get pregnant by his best friend and well everything that happened to us sophmore year?"

"Well, that would be kinda funny in a way ecspeacially if she and him did what we did y'know the auditourium?"

"That would be funny,"Rachel laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So will history live in the present? Leave what you think in the reviews. And how much of history will play again? what parts of season 1 do you want to happen plz tell me soon so I can get working on chapter 2! I know you all will be waiting axiously to see what happens next...  
Peace and love 3 Gleekgirl635 


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda just gonna be a filler since noones been reviewing on what they want me to reapeat I've been thinking of the auditorium ( That was my one of my fav moments since it was the first 'finnchel' kiss.) And I think playing baby drama over too, but leave me your what you think. ~~~~~~~~~~~

While Rachel and Finn's conversation went on downstairs upstairs Madison was freaking out! She still couldn't believe that Aaron Murphy was her ballad finally calmed down enough to call Ursula.

"I still can't believe it!" She screamed into the phone.

"I know! Girl, this is your chance, this could be your ride to Aaron!"

"I know! Once I sing to him he so gonna know that he should dump that blonde for me."

Ava could her sister scream into the phone for her room down the hall she was confused but yet she was 5 years younger than her. She walked out of her room and knocked on the door.

"Ava I'm on the phone!" She yelled going back o her conversation with Ursula. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers," She muttered under her breath.

Rachel and Finn could hear everything from downstairs.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Finn said shaking his head.

"I haven't known what to worry since she was in fifth grade." Rachel laughed.

"Caroline don't worry! I'm not going to do anything with Madison we're just gonna sing and nothing will happen I promise!" Aaron yelled into the phone, it was the longest he said during the phone call.

"Oh come on Aaron I've seen how she looks at you!"

"Nothing will happen I promise, I love you." He said.

"Okay I love you too." Then she hung up.

"I got to get away from this!" He yelled collaspsing on his bed. ~~~~~~~~~

The next day Madison walked into school, her confidence off the charts, A smile from ear to ear. She went to her locker and saw Ursula.

"You seem happy," Ursula said looking at her strange she hadn't seen her friend this happy since she got ten bucks from the tooth fairy.

"I am, I asked Aaron if he wanted to start practicing for our assignment on Friday and he said yes." She said squealing.

"Your plans working, after you guys sing your gonna be in his arms!"

"I know just give it a months and I'll be in his arms."

Madison pulled the books from her locker and walked to homeroom.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Madison giggled walking blindfolded down the street.

"Would you stop asking question," Finn laughed back.

"Okay... Now!" Finn pulled the blindfold off Madison to find a yellow Volkswagon beetle with a bow on the hood infront of her. (Beetles are my FAVORITE car so they will be mentions A LOT in my fanfic.)

" I can't- You got- Agh! Thank you daddy!" She could barely finish her sentences she was so excited, she hugged her father and ran over to her new car. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and smiled.

"She is so happy, with that car." She said. Maddie was already in the car texting all her friends and looking around.

"I haven't seen her this happy since she got ten bucks from the toothfairy!" They both laughed.

"Can I drive this around?" Madison yelled from the car.

Both Rachel and Finn nodded and Madison drove away. They walked home and Madison made her way to Ursula's.

"Hey Ursula get in we're going to the mall!" She yelled from car, Ursula was in shock but made her way to the car.

"You got a- How did you- Agh!" She couldn't finish her sentences hugging her friend.

"So how's it going with Aaron," She asked shoving her friend playfully.

"Urs, we haven't even practiced yet but I think he was staring at me in history or the clock, but I saying he was staring at me." Madison said.

"The first steps," She said they both started laughing.

"But we're practicing Friday."

"Good, We got to find you something good to wear, come I know a great place." She took her friend by the wrist and they bolted down the mall.

"Okay, Try this on with this and then I will find another." She said throwing a pile of clothes at Madison.

"Okay, What you think?" Madison came out of the dressing room wearing white capris and a blue flowing top. Ursula shook her head and sent her back in with another outfit.

she then came out in a pink mini skirt and tight black top.

"My dad would never let me wear this!" Madison yelled looking at herself.

"Yeah, you're right." Ursula threw the last outfit at her.

She finally came out in dark-washed skinny jeans and a purple and white striped long sleeve shirt.

"This is it, I am definetly wearing this!" she said spinning around looking at herself in the mirror.

"He is going to go ga-ga for you!" Ursula said. Madison brushed her bangs out of her eyes and changed and went to pay for the outfit.

Friday came and Madison was more ready than ever. She walked down the hall with confidence and by the end of the day she was ready. she was going top show Aaron that she was the right girl for him and Caroline was nothing but a selfish cheerleader.

Aaron walked into the auditorium he saw Madison waiting for him.

"Hey, so what do you want to start with?" He asked climbing on to the stage.

"Um, Well I was thinking just some vocal runs and then start thinking of ballads."

"okay,"

~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~

"Y'know this is kinda getting tiring can we take a break?"

"Uh,sure,"

"Y'know this is kinda fun." Aaron said sitting next to Madison at the piano.

"Yeah," She said taking a sip from her water bottle.

Aaron stared deeply at Madison, Madison gave a akward smile.

"Y'know you can kiss me if you want to," She said in a trance.  
"I want to," She leaned in and he pressed his lips to hers.

Aaron jolted back after a minute.

"I-I can't do this, I'm sorry." He grabbed his bag and scurried of the stage.

Madison burst into tears and ran to her car. It started to pour so she began to run faster. She slammed her car door and rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"How could I be so stupid!" She said between sobs, wiping the running mascara from her cheeks.  
She drove home and gloomily walked to her room. Rachel and Finn who had been in the living room theywatched as their daughter slowly walked up the stairs dripping wet.

"I'll go see what happened." Rachel said going upstairs.

"Maddie can you let me in?" She asked lisening to her daughters soft cries.

"No!" She yelled still crying.

"Please Maddie I want to help."

"I don't need help! I'm fine."

"Maddie you came soaking wet and crying, something must have happened."

"Like I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Madison Emma Hudson something is wrong and you are going to tell me." Rachel demanded.

Madison walked to the door and opened for her mother.

"Maddie what happened?" She said sympathicly looking at her daughter who still had mascara running down her cheeks.

"Well, I was in the audiotorium with Aaron praticing for our ballad assignment and we kissed and then he just ran out with no reason!" She said crying into her mother's shoulder. Rachel felt what her daughter was going through since she had gone through the same thing with Finn.

"Oh Madie, I know how you feel,"

"No you don't nothing like this has ever happened!" She said still crying.

"Yes it has, I've never told you this but Your father did the same thing to me in the same place, well not the same audiotorium but it happened." She said Madison looked shocked.

"Really?" Rachel nodded.

"Trust me Maddie I know how it feels but you know what? It does get better, it does get better."

"I feel better now, thanks mom."

"Y'know you're lucky, I didn't meet my mom until I was sixteen but I will be here the whole way."

Madison leaned in and hugged Rachel.

"Thanks mom." Rachel nodded and got up and walked to the door.

"I will always be here."

She walked down the stairs shaking her, looking at Finn.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she gave him a worried look.

"History is playing over,"

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"Remember the audiotourioum?" Finn nodded.

"Same thing just happened to Madison." Finn's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean it happened to Madison?" Finn didn't want to believe it, remebering what Rachel went through was awful, now his daughter, the one he said he would always protect was getting hurt. He couldn't allow it, when Monday came he definetly have to talk to Aaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though Madison felt better she still didn't want to talk to anyone. When she saw Ursula standing at her locker she knew it was going to a long day.

"So, how'd it go with Aaron?" She asked eagerly.

"great," She lied.

"Really? Tell me everything."

"Nothing really happened, I mean we practiced and nothing really happened." She lied again.

"Oh, well it will get better as you go on by the end of this assignment you'll be in his arms."

"Uh-huh," She said grabbing the last of of her books as they walked to homeroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

When the last bell shrieked and Glee was let go Finn held back Aaron.

"Aaron can we talked for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure, was is it Mr.H.?"

"I know what happened in the auditorium, i just want to let you know that if you hurt my daughter again like that their will be consicences. Got it?" he said looking him straight in the eye. Aaron nodded he looked scared. Finn dismissed him and he ran out of the room.

So I hope you like this chapter. Their probably won't be another chapter up for a while because I have 2 other stories to finish one being '5 years later' I forgot about Rachel's preformance so their will be one more chapter to that story and then my Tina/Artie I want to get 2 chapters for that before posting another chapter for this story. Sorry it will be awhile for a new chapter :( Hopefully if you guy haven't read my tina/artie you will.


	3. Chapter 3

'Heyyyyy can u come over 2nite?'

'srry cant :('

'y?'

'hanging out with Mark'

'r u guys going out?'

'yeah'

'o'

'u can come if u want'

'nah i let u guys have ur time'

'k c ya 2moro!'

'k'

Madison collapsed on to her bed putting her phone on the table. This assignment was not working out great for her. All her friends were hanging out with their partners, it seemed like 'fate' was just giving her friends boyfriends. She went downstairs for something to eat.

"I thought you were going to go hang out with Ursula tonight." Rachel said getting something out of the frige.

"She's hanging out with Mark." Madison said glumly.

"What about Gwen?"

"Hanging out with Justin."

"Stephanie?"

"She's with Sam, face it mom I'm the only one of my friends with out a boyfriend." She said grabbing a poptart and heading upstairs.

"Wait Stephanie's with Sam?" Finn asked.

"Yep ever since the ballad assignment." Madison went upstairs.

"This has me written all over it." Finn said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one decided to do ballads and the whole fate thing. If it wasn't for me Madison would be hanging out with Ursula on a friday night."

"But hasn't Ursula always liked Mark?"

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for this assignment she wouldn't have asked him out."

"I think I know a way to get her out of this."

"How?"

"Hand me the phone."  
~~~~~

"Hey Quinn do you think you could fly out to New York?...Sometime this weekend?... Really? Great!...Okay see you Saturday."

"One down one to go." Rachel said dialing another number.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Tina? Hey, can you fly out this weekend?... Great! see you Saturday."

"Okay now tell me. Please." Finn said.

"Okay fine." Rachel whispered into Finn's ear.

"Do you think that will help?"

I'm positive!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I really miss you guys!" Madison said to the computer as she talked to Hannah.

"We miss you guys too!"

"But ya never know, The Puckermans sometimes just pop up!"She said.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"You'll see. I gotta go though, Sophia come say goodbye to Maddie!" Madison heard footsteps coming.

"Bye Maddie!" Sophia said.

"Bye,"Madison said closing the screen to her computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure *kiss* that Aaron won't *kiss* find out *kiss* right? *Kiss*" Caroline said to Zack as they kissed.

"I promise you." He said giving her another kiss.

Ursula heard the whole thing as she looked for bag on the bleachers. Once she found her bag she quietly walked down and ran to her car. She texted Madison but she didn't answer because her phone was off and didn't tell anyone else.

"Madison you have to get up and get dressed." Rachel said. Maddison just groaned and turned over.

"Madison Emma Hudson you get up now or I'm going to get the video camera and put all the home movies on Youtube." Madison jumped up at that statement.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"Okay I'll get dressed." Rachel left the room and Madison got changed.

She heard a knock on her door and pulled the earbuds out from her ears.

"Mom, I'm dressed you don't have to put any of the tapes on Youtube." She yelled.

"Um, I'm not your mom but I want to see those movies," Hannah said walking into the room.

"Hannah!" She said running over to her friend giving her a hug.

"What about me?" Jenna, Tina and Artie's daughter, said walking into the room.

"Jenna! You too?" She said giving her a hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well your Mom called my mom and said you needed some friends so here we are!" Hannah said.

"This is awesome! I'm so happy you guys came." Madison said going downstairs with Hannah and Jenna. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Tina, and Artie were all downstairs talking. Puck was the first to notice the girls.

"Hey Madibug!" He said opening his arms to hug her.

"Hi Uncle Noah." She said as he gave him a hug. She said hi to everyone and Ava came down with Sophia and Miranda.

Madison phone started to buzz as everyone was talking.

'can u hang out 2nite?'

'cant srry'

'u practicing w/ aaron?'

'No i have friends over'

'who?'

'hannah puckerman and jenna abrams'

'who?'

'old friends i gtg b4 my mom yells bye'

'wait did u get my txt yesterday?'

'no but tell me l8r bye'

Madison closed her phone and showed Hannah and Jenna her car.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay guys we have some special guest today," Finn began as he walked into the choir room.

"We have two wonderful girls from Ohio's finest and my old glee club New directions, Jenna Abrams and Hannah Puckerman." He said gesturing to the door as Hannah and Jenna walked in. Everyone clapped for the girls.

"They will be here for the next week will be our competion at Nationals if we and them make it."

"You mean if you make it we got this in the bag." Hannah said giving Jenna a high five.

"Anyway, Jenna, Hannah take a seat where ever and we'll begin."

After glee was over Ursula met Madison at her locker.

"I got to tell you something important." Ursula said.

"What?"

"Well, Saturday Mark and I were at the football field and I left my bag on the bleachers I saw Caroline and Zack underneath the bleachers making out."

"No way!" Madison said she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah come on now let's get Aaron into your arms!" She said pulling her from her locker.

"No, I'm not going to break them up like that it's just selfish. I could never live like that." Ursula let out a sigh and walked away.

Madison made her way to the car that Jenna and Hannah were already standing at.

"What took you so long?" Jenna asked as Madison unlocked the car.

"Sorry Ursula just told me something interesting." She got into the drivers seat and they drove away.

XxXxXxXx

"So, you like any boys?" Hannah that night as they sat in Madison's room eating popcorn. She had always been the nosy one.

"Maybe," Madison biting her lip.

"Oh come on tell us." Hannah said.

"Okay fine. It's Aaron." She said.

"Really?" Jenna piped in.

'Yeah,"

"Wait but isn't he dating Caroline?" Hannah asked. Maddie nodded.

"Dude why's he dating her? She's like awful! Remember what she did to you in sixth grade?"

"Don't Remind," Maddie said.

"So have you tried to get him?" Hannah asked.

"Sorta, but I gave up."

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because he'd never date me."

"Come on, you're smart, and talented, and really pretty. Why wouldn't he want to go out with you?" Hannah asked.

"I don't but will you guys keep a secret?" They both nodded.

"Well, Ursula told me she saw Zack and Caroline under the bleachers making out." They both gasped.

"No!" Hannah said, Madison nodded.

"Well, did you tell Aaron?" Jenna asked, Madison shook her head.

"You have to tell him!" Hannah said.

"I can't I mean if I do then he'll just think I wanted to break them up so he'd go out with him."

"Well you can't let him go on 'cause if you do and he finds out you knew then he'll never go out with you." Hannah said.

"Okay, okay I'll tell."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, next month." She mumbled. Both Hannah and Jenna groaned.

"No, you have to tell him Monday!" Hannah said.

"I can't do it! I can't even ask my dad to use the audiotourium some days!"

"Okay that's just sad." Jenna said.

"I know," Madison said.

"Okay I'll tell him. Just stop grilling me!" Madison said picking up her covers.

"Fine,"

Madison didn't know what she was going to do, sure she wanted to tell Aaron but she didn't hurt him. Hopefully they would leave her alone and she'd tell him when the time is right. If there a right time to tell a boy that his girlfriend on him with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakfast-Saturday Morning**

"So have you told him yet?" Jenna asked spooning another scoop of cereal.

"No, I just woke up I barely said two words to my mom." Madison said.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Have you told him yet?" Hannah asked.

"No,"

**Saturday night**

"Have you told him yet?" Jenna and Hannah asked in unison.

"No! would you stop asking me."

"Okay, okay. We'll stop." Hannah said.

"Good." Madison said.

**Sunday Morning**

"I can't believe you guys have to leave, I'm gonna miss you guys!" Madison said hugging both of them.

"Me too," Jenna said.

"You're so lucky! These New Yorkers are so much better than the Lima Loser." Hannah said, she was always absorbed with boys.

"Hannah, Sophia, we have to go!" Puck yelled. Ava came the stairs being more theatrically then usual.

"Farwell, I will dearly miss you all." She said draping herself over the banister. Maddie, Hannah, and Jenna all exchanged looks and laughed.

"So how did you like that little surprise?" Rachel asked once everyone was gone.

"I loved, thank you." She said hugging both of them.

"Now that their gone, don't you have a ballad you should be working on?" Finn asked.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Madison asked aggravated.

"Because, I'm your father and teacher and it'd be really sad if I had to fail you,"

"Fine, I'll go call Aaron." She said going back up to her room.

"Aaron? We have to practice our ballad."

"...What do you mean you can't do it today? We only have so much time!"

"...Fine! Have fun with your girlfriend!" She yelled hanging up. She grabbed her keys and stomped downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Out!" She yelled slamming the door behind her.

She turned her keys and drove right to Aaron's. She was raged. Once she arrived at his house she tried to calm down, just in case his parents were home. She didn't want to be the crazed teenage girl coming to yell at their son. She rang the doorbell and put on a fake smile. His mother answered the door, her long brown hair in a tight bun and an apron over clothes.

"Hi, is Aaron home?" She asked, her fake smile over her face.

"Uh, he actually just left but, I'll tell him you came over, what's your name?" She asked politely.

"Maddie, could you tell him that we really need to practice for our glee club assignment,"

"So, you're the girl who's Aaron's partner. He talks about you all the time," Maddie seemed surprised.

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yeah, he said you two have become really good friends,"

"Yeah, I guess we have,"

"I'll tell him you came by,"

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Hamilton."

"You're welcome," She slowly closed the door as Maddie walked down the walkway.

After hearing what his mom said, she kinda felt bad yelling at him and being so mean. She thought she should apologize. Still in their driveway she dialed his number.

_"Hey it's Aaron, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone but, if you leave your name and number I'll call ya back,"_ His voice mail said. Maddie was kinda relived not having to talk to him face to face.

"Hey Aaron it's me, Maddie. Listen, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I didn't mean to but I'm just a little overwhelmed since my dad is our teacher and it would be kinda weird if he had to give me a bad grade. Anyway, just call me back and we could work out a time to practice, okay, bye." She hung up her phone.

As she pulled out of the driveway, Aaron turned the corner, with Caroline in the passenger's seat. He stop seeing Maddie's yellow Volkswagen drive down his street, he hoped Caroline didn't notice her car.

"What's wrong Aaron?" She asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Good, she didn't know Maddie's car, he thought.

"Okay," She didn't ask anymore because she honestly didn't care. She pulled down her mirror and reapplied her lip gloss.

Once Aaron walked in with Caroline his mom remembered about Maddie's visit.

"Oh, Aaron you're friend Maddie came by she said you both had to work on some assignment," Aaron looked at Caroline, who just looked like she didn't care.

"Oh, okay I'll call her later." He rushed Caroline upstairs before his mother could say anything else.

"So, what songs are you guys doing?" Caroline asked.

"We haven't decided yet,"

"But you must have something in mind, what is it?"

"I haven't really thought about it," He was hoping she would stop bringing it up.

"Okay, but if you had to what would you?" She wanted to know what he was doing with her.

"I don't know Caroline, would you just drop it?" He was starting to get mad.

"I just was wondering," She defended.

"Please, just stop talking about."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Are you hiding something?"

"No! I would never do that!"

"I know you're hiding something, I see you with that thing, you're not telling me something."

"It's nothing!"

"Fine. I know you're hiding something when your ready I'll be here,"

"There's nothing!"

"Okay, how about this. You tell me what you're hiding now there will be no consequences, just the truth."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! have you been listening to me?"

"Fine. I kissed her. Happy?" Caroline's face dropped and she walked out his door.

"Caroline, please, I didn't mean to," She just kept walking and slammed the door behind her.

In a way he was happy to get that off his chest but, he wasn't sure why he did it. That's when he noticed he had a voice mail.


	5. Chapter 5 update

Hey Guys!

So, I've had all these great story ideas but I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories that I haven't written in in a while. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have a poll to which story you want me to work on the most. Everyone of the stories that is incomplete will be in this poll. So go vote! The poll will close the day glee comes back and the story that gets the most votes will be the story I work on for awhile.

-gleekgirl635-

p.s. I have 2 one-shots and a story in progress, the one shots will be up whenever I finish them but the story won't be up until on of the stories is completed.


End file.
